I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a throttle position sensor of the type used in automotive vehicles.
II. Description of Related Art
Most modern automotive vehicles include a throttle position sensor assembly which detects the rotational position of the throttle plate and generates an output signal representative of that position. The electrical signal is electrically connected as an input signal to an engine management unit, typically microprocessor based, which controls the overall operation of the internal combustion engine for the automotive vehicle.
Typically, the previously known throttle position sensor assemblies include a rotatable body which attaches to the throttle plate shaft so that the body and the throttle plate shaft rotate in unison with each other. In some cases, the rotatable body in the sensor assembly includes a cavity having a noncircular cross-sectional shape, typically square, and which is the same noncircular cross-sectional shape as the throttle plate shaft. Consequently, with the end of the shaft positioned within the body cavity, the rotational angle of the body relative to the throttle shaft is fixed. Likewise, the throttle shaft and body thereafter rotate in unison with each other.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known throttle position sensor assemblies, however, is that it is somewhat time consuming to properly align the throttle plate shaft with the cavity in the rotatable body when attaching the throttle position sensor to the main throttle body. Furthermore, the end of the throttle shaft cannot slide into the cavity until the throttle plate shaft and body cavity were precisely aligned with each other.
The necessity to precisely align the throttle plate shaft with the body cavity resulted in increased assembly time for the overall throttle assembly including the sensor. This increased time thus increased the overall manufacturing cost for the automotive vehicle.